In a known bobbin holder arrangement of this type (from German Offenlegungsschrift 1 510 855) the lower bobbin is placed on a conical pin of the bobbin box. The conical pin has at its upper end an opening in which a thread guide tube can be inserted. This thread guide tube has a plate for supporting the upper bobbin, and beneath the plate a mounting for the thread twisting flyer. This known bobbin holder arrangement has various disadvantages. The supply bobbins have to be of as large diameter as possible in relation to the bobbin box surrounding them, so that only a small space is available between the supply bobbin and the internal wall of the bobbin box. Furthermore, large supply bobbins are of considerable weight, of about 2.5 kg. Owing to the short space between supply bobbin and bobbin box it is extremely difficult to insert the lower supply bobbin itself into the bobbin box. Moreover, the thread drawn from the lower supply bobbin has to be drawn through the guide eye or eyes of the flyer. This is in itself not possible, however, owing to the reduced space in the spool box, it must therefore be effected externally of the bobbin box. The attendant has to hold the outside of the second bobbin already located on the plate of the thread guide tube and then draw the thread through the flyer. However, owing to the considerable weight of large supply bobbins this mode of working is impossible so that in the first place only the thread guide tube with the flyer located thereon can be inserted in the pin after the threading of the thread coming from the lower supply bobbin and then the upper supply bobbin can be slipped over the thread guide tube and located on the plate thereof. The supply bobbins and the individual parts of the bobbin holder arrangement must therefore be inserted into the bobbin box one after the other in a laborious manner. Also the known bobbin holder device has the disadvantage that the thread guide tube, owing to the flyer provided on its underside together with a supply bobbin located on it can never be removed, since otherwise damage of the flyer is likely and also the whole unit tips over.
A bobbin holder arrangement for a double twist thread twisting spindle is also known (from German Patent Specification No. 1 560 257), which includes a hollow cylindrical receiver which can be freely and withdrawably inserted in the bobbin box, on which the sleeves of the supply bobbins that form a unit with one another can be mounted and which includes an axial holder for the lower sleeve. This known bobbin holder arrangement is however unsuitable for large supply bobbins, since it does not have a flyer which is absolutely essential in the case of large supply bobbins. Moreover, in the case of large supply bobbins, the receiver with the supply bobbins located thereon, which together have a weight of about 5 kg., is of too great height and of too high weight, so that much more space must be provided above the bobbin box in order to enable the whole unit to be inserted into the bobbin box.
The invention is based on the problem of providing a bobbin holder arrangement for double twist thread twisting spindles of the type referred to initially, which whilst avoiding the above-mentioned disadvantages makes possible rapid and convenient insertion of large supply bobbins with a minimum of manual operations.
The bobbin holder arrangement according to the invention is characterised by a first hollow insert for receiving the lower supply bobbin which is freely and withdrawably insertable into the bobbin box, which has at its lower end a resiliently compressible first supporting device engaging the lower rim of the bobbin sleeve, at its upper region a second supporting device for a second hollow insert which can be mounted on the first member and carries the upper bobbin, a knob arranged above the second supporting device and below it a mounting for the flyer, the said first member extending at most only as far as half the height of the upper supply bobbin.
Owing to the resiliently compressible first supporting device the first insert can be inserted from above into the bobbin sleeve of the lower supply bobbin, which takes place outside the bobbin box. After the lower insert has been inserted into the bobbin sleeve, its resiliently compressible supporting device expands and supports the lower rim of the bobbin sleeve. Outside the bobbin box the thread drawn from the lower supply bobbin can be drawn into the guide eyes of the flyer connected to the first insert. This unit consisting of insert, flyer and lower supply bobbin can then be engaged by the knob and conveniently inserted into the bobbin box, only a little space needing to be available between the supply bobbin and the bobbin box. Since the lower insert extends at most only as far as half the height of the upper supply bobbin, only a relatively free height needs to be available above the upper rim of the bobbin box for the insertion of this unit. For the supper supply bobbin a second insert is likewise provided on which the upper supply bobbin can be located outside the frame. Since this second insert may be flat on its underside and also has no flyer there, this second insert can, like the first insert, be set down together with the bobbin on a flat surface.